


Danganronpa Tickles!

by Linhardts_Ticklish_Ears



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhardts_Ticklish_Ears/pseuds/Linhardts_Ticklish_Ears
Summary: So I've got a bunch of mashed up DR tickle crap and figured why not share it?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Izuru Kamakura was the Ultimate Hope and had any number of Ultimate talents as well. Dropped off on this island with the other Ultimates the long haired youth strode off in search of entertainment. He came upon the bungalows of his sleeping classmates and decided on an idea. Using the skills of the Ultimate Burglar he picked the locks and the lightfeet of the Ultimate Kidnapper it was child's play to carry each of the young men away for his games.

Hajime, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Nagito are all begging on the beach as Kamakura won't let them get away.  
Using his Ultimate Collection of Ultimate skills he's got this band of boy's singing along in hysterical harmony. Whipping out a bow the skills of the Ultimate Violinist came into play as he sawed the musical tool under the little toes of Fuyuhiko who's swearing up a storm as he pounds little fists in the sand and trying to squeeze in threats thorugh his hysterical begging. When Kamakura works the bow along the sole though he's just throwing out Yakuza secrets in the hopes of a lessened punishment. Too bad this tough boy's not getting any parole with a pretty laugh like that.

Kazuichi was reeled in slowly and was on the verge of tears as his jumpsuit got unzipped. When a pair of velvety soft hands went to his nipples, chest and ribs the skills of the Ultimate DJ came in as they his ribs were scratched like records, his nipples twisted like dials and his chest poked like there were buttons. This metaphor fell apart like Kazuichi did in seconds, blubbering and shrieking and turning the color of his hair.

Gundham's laugh was deep and booming and all stemmed from his one poor foot that Kamakura between his crossed legs. With a look of concentration he guided a pen down the pale formerly booted sole and drew one of the most beautiful musical compositions the world would ever know upon the Supreme Overlord of Ice's frosty foot. Gunhdam's face was red as he stuffed sand into his mouth to try and keep the laughter down as the Ultimate Composer continued to jot his work on the hostage foot.

Nagito was next and he was already drooling before the tickles began but when Izuru dragged him in his shirt was soaked with saliva and caked with sand. His bottom was exposed when his pants were pulled down and his feet were clapped to it to form a perfect "U" between the upturned soles and the pale cheeks. Starting by interweaving his fingers between the toes Kamakura dragged down then up and back down to go back up as the Lucky Boy got tickled the exact way that drove him the wildest as if Kamakura knew every single spot down them. When he was flipped over and Kamakura drove a single finger up under his ribs to a spot that drove him into wordless gasps he thought through his slipping consciousness about how lucky he was to be here at the hands of the Ultimate Acupuncturist.

Hajime got it the worst. While the others all only tastes of one Ultimate skill of the Ultimate Hope, he was given a tasters platter. Rolled onto his back he found his entire body gently worked over with the talented, lightspeed fingers of the Ultimate Masseuse before he was quickly deposited into a hole dug quickly by the Ultimate Gravedigger. In seconds the relaxed and loose Ultimate Nothing was tossed in and buried in a way that had only his head and sneakered feet protruding from the sand.  
His cock ached down in the sand from a treatment that only the Ultimate Edger could give him and he tried to focus instead on the strange behavior of hia captor rather than the throbbing erection buried beneath the sand. He was just getting it to go down when Izuru slipped off both Hajime's shoes and socks then began packing sand around the helpless pies. Constructing a pair of gorgeous sand castles around the feet one of eastern and the other of western design using the skills of none other than the Ultimate Builder of Sandcastles.

Hajime marveled at them until something else caught his eye. Izuru slipping off his dress shoes slooooowly while looking at him coquettishly. Hajime bit his lip at the sight and felt his Ultimate Boner resurfacing but was distracted by the feeling of something weaving into his toes. He stared at the western castle and saw the tip of a feather peeking from the side of the structure that he hadn't noticed before. His cock pumped again as Izuru threw one of his discarded dress socks over the buried Hajime's face and that's when he noticed it. The movement of his cock caused the castles to begin to crumble ever so slightly and revealed a number of tickle tools hidden inside. Only someone with the skills of the Ultimate Architect could have designed something like this and as Izuru wiggled his toes Hajime realized that he was also staring down the Ultimate Tease.

The other castle fell a bit more and a fork jammed itself into his heel as Izuru began wiggling his pants down his long legs. Hajime tried to look away but to his left could only see a gasping and drooling Nagito and to his right the used and abused feet of Gundham and Fuyuhiko. He could hear Kazuichi pathetically mewling and so chose to look at the now bare-legged monster before him as the lesser of the evils. The castle crumbled further as Hajime felt a hermit crab get free and start scuttling along his foot. He lost control at feeling of the little many jointed legs on his size 14 and was consumed by laughter which just made the castlea crumble further.  
A impossibly long length of undeveloped film entwined itself in his toes, a guitar pick dug into the ball of his foot and a paper fan played down his sole as Hajime realized three things.  
One, there were mementos of his friends hidden in that sand.  
Two, his broken and deranged friends were crawling towards him attracted by the sounds of his laughter.  
Three, Kamakura in those tightie whities should be illegal. That bulge poking through those made Hajime knock down a whole nother wing of both castles revealing all kinds of new teases.

A pocket of ants marched in a line up his arch, a wet flower stuck itself to the side of his foot and a pair of chopsticks jabbed into the tops of his feet from beneath when he tried to pull them away. A giggling Gundham and Kazuichi came and pressed their bare feet to his warm ears to further along his torment by toying their toes inside the cups, while a pair of pale white Nagito feet cupped his face from behind and played along his lips with their toes. In front of him a horizontal Yakuza pressed his own feet into Hinata's face but the little things only went up to his nose. He could still spy over the tops of the wiggling toes, Izuru Kamakura slowly brushing sand from between his toes with a cutely annoyed expression.

Hajime bust under the sand and felt the warmth spread as he saw the pair of fortresses crumble but was shocked to see them both release velvet bags in the last gasps that burst over his feet as they fell with the sand. Izuru came striding over to seat himself on a drooling Fuyuhiko's face and present his own feet. Hajime puzzled at the texture of the granules of whatever was on his feet to try and distract himself from Izuru slowly pushing his own statuesque feet over Hajime's face to complete his prison of soles when he heard the squawks on the wind. Hajime could only "Mmppphh!!" into all the feet pressed over his head as the gulls descended en masse hungry for those breadcrumbs.


	2. Squeeze the Hope out of Him.

"Hold on a second guys." the Adventurer, Rantaro interrupted "Do you feel that?"  
"Feel what Amami?" the Mage, Nagito asked but was shushed by the Barbarian, Shuichi who gestured for his party to come over to a puddle he'd found. As the boy's crowded around it they observed the ripples that almost rhythmically disturbed it to the footsteps of something large drawing near. The boys looked up and saw a giant hand quickly approaching them out of the darkness. Rantaro tackled the Thief, Naegi out of the way before it seized him. The boys watched in amazement as a giant ogre with long white hair stepped out of the shadows towards them. Curiously the horrible and warty beast wore a ripped schoolgirls uniform and trainers.  
"Ahhh and what twist of fate has brought these four to my domain? Come once more to challenge the strongest ogre Have you? I must say you  
look a good bit tastier than the last few that came through. I'll have to be a good bit carefuller this time so that you don't break!"

With that the giant lunged with deceptive speed quickly scooping up Komaeda in one hand. The teen yelled in fear the beast reached with the other hand for Shuichi who was frozen before it. If Rantaro hadn't seized his hand and pulled him and Makoto out of the way the hand probably would have seized him as well. Without missing a beat Rantaro whirled around and started lashing blows at the Ogres hand but all that got him was grabbed as well. He kicked and punched at it as he was lifted away while Makoto finally snapping out his trance started hurling knives at the beast with little to none effect. Annoyed at the two, the ogre distractedly swiped at the short thief who barely avoided getting caught himself.

They were doomed at this rate and Shuichi realized it. It wasn't even paying attention to him and Naegi instead pulling down spiders web and using it to bind Rantaro and Nagito's wrists and ankles together with each other so that the older two were tied, back to back with their wrists above their heads. It then pulled down another loop and securing it around it's own thick neck then tying it to the boy's ankles. The monster stood and allowed it's captives to dangle uspide down while Shuichi hustled Naegi down a passageway where the female ogre had no chance of fitting. They both looked on in horror at their friend's Rantaro and Nagito turned into an accessory for the beast. It took it's two massive index fingers and drove them into both teen's sides simultaneously due to their size.

"Wait now let's taAAAhalk waihiht!!"  
"Ahahanoot thihihis! Hahaow did you knohoww?!"  
"Ahhhh delightful. I have been given a good batch of toys tonight. Do not worry I will be careful not to break you too soon." The musclebound beast cooed as she stroked her two up and down the sides of her pieces of giggling jewelery.

Makoto went pale at the sight of his seniors being tormented so strangely and went to try and help but was stopped by the Ultimate Boy Detective.  
"What exactly do you plan to do?"  
"Guheehheeys heeeheehllpp!!"  
"We've got to help them Saihara!"  
"Of course but how exactly were you planning to do that? Your knives did nothing earlier and rushing in will only get you grabbed as well-wait!"

While chiding Makoto, Shuichi had noticed the ogre attempting to slyly watch them. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed but Shuichi had quickly picked up on it's increasing speed in the torment of his friends. Earlier it had been careful to keep it slow enough that the boys could at least speak, perhaps it enjoyed the begging? Once Naegi had made to leave though it's attention had been divided and because of that it was going at the boys bit too hard this was leading to Nagito drooling redfacedly as he laughed in silence. They couldn't see Rantaro's face but they imagined it couldn't be much better.

"Well??" The Ogre boomed "You would keep a lady waiting and abandon your comrades? I thought you brave am I wrong?"  
She ceased her stroking of the boys and pinched off Rantaro's boots and Nagito's soft clothen shoes. It pulled them off gently leaving both boys socked feet exposed to the dungeon air and the beasts predatory gaze. When it's large and slimy tongue emerged Makoto looked away while Shuichi marveled at how it was basically the same size as his whole body. The beast wrapped one hand around them to bring them closer and give a long slow lick.  
"He-hey what's ha-HAAAHWHHA?!" Rantaro screamed as the the monsters tongue dragged over his and Nagito's feet. The sticky tongue sucked both of his and one of Komaeda's socks clean off. The remaing sock barely hung off Nagito's toes but he still clenched them tightly to keep it. The Ogre however had plans of letting him keep it and with a "gentle" blow of air (That could've probably knocked any of the boys off their feet) sent it spiraling down to the dungeon floor. It went for a second lick over the now naked tootsies as Shuichi restrained his remaining friend. The Adventurer and Luck struggled in it's grasp but judging from the way it smiled at their efforts, it seemed to enjoy a little fight in it's prey and used it's tongue to chase the wiggling feet down. It wrapped around them grinned as a look of pure ecstasy overtook it's face while Komaeda and Amami's faces were bright red as they thrashed to and fro in uncontrollable laughter. As the tongue curled around their feet it felt like the very tastebuds themselves were peeling apart their toes whenever they tried to scrunch them up to offer some protection then invading the sensitive, virgin and unbearably ticklish crevices.. Somehow it felt to the teens like every single sensitive nerve in their feets had two to three tongue to care for them and they did it with relish. Komaeda, overwhelmed by the sensations had lapsed into a silent gag as he was sampled like a lollipop. Rantaro had tried so hard at first to resist the laughter and clenched his teeth to try and give a little precious hope to not only Nagito but also to Shuichi and Makoto. The beast noticed it though and with an extended slurp broke the Adventurer's dam of willpower and with it came tidal wave of laughter. His normally cool demeanor was replaced with unstoppable laughter that quickly turned the green haired teen's throat hoarse.

The Giant finally retracted it's tongue from around the boy's feet and gave them a break. It sat and turned the boys right side up to inspect it's handiwork as the boy's greedily took in air, grateful for the respite.  
''You two would hide while your friends suffer so? Does their torment mean nothing to you?''  
''No! Shuichi we need-''  
''She's trying to play us into coming out. She can't get at us in here and so she's trying to get us to come to her.''  
''The gloomier one of you is not wrong at all. This room is to force a tough choice upon those who enter it. I prefer to have one toy to play with whom I can focus all of my attention upon until they break and I must give them to the bear. Normally those who come in here have to face that I will take one of them. Those adventurers can either leave me my prize or attempt to defeat me to free them.''  
''And how often do they do that? Not frequently I'm assuming if you willing to tell us like this.''  
''The scantily clad boy is right to ask. None have ever defeated me here. The only way forward is to leave something to occupy me.''  
''Shuichi we can't leave them here! They're our friends!''  
''IT'S WHAT SHE WANTS!!''  
''A moment. You two may doubt me but It is true. I do not wish you to leave. The one of you I want is the smallest one who refuses to abandon his comrades. He possesses a strong faith in his friends that I want to test to it's limit. Should he come out and give himself to me I will release both of my captives and amuse myself with him instead. I have seen such small and dainty feet on a male and am entranced with the idea of what they will taste like. Your belly as well seems like it would be fun poke and play with before I give you the punishment you deserve for entering this dungeon.''  
''M-Me?!''  
''No! How do we even know you'd let them go?! Naegi we're not going to do this!''  
''You wish a guarantee? Fine I will show how certain I am. That chest over there in the corner.'' The Ogre gestured towards a chest in the shadows that had escaped their notice until now. ''Opening would activate a trap. In it is a poison that would knock even me unconscious. Should one of you manage to open it I will drink it. There is no chance you could though.''  
''You could still be ly-''

Shuichi stopped mid sentence as Makoto dashed past him in the opposite direction of the chest.  
''HA! Without a moment's hesitation! Wonderful! You will be a joy to train!''  
With that she placed down Nagito and Rantaro and took off after Naegi.

Makoto looked over his shoulder to see the ogre bearing down on him faster than he could've ever expected as well as his friend Shuichi running as fast as he could towards the chest in the other direction. He breathed a sigh of relief that he'd understood his plan then sharply turned to try and throw off the monsters balance. He sneaked a look to see if it'd worked and only saw a giant hand rapidly approaching and blocking out all light. He just barely ducked under it but still yelped when it snagged ahold of his hood. After a seconds thought he shrugged out of the jacketed cloak but clicked his tongue when his shirt went with it, He'd underestimated her speed, skill AND strength now. If it hadn't been for him being alot more nimble in the game she would've probably had him in a stew pot already. He heard a shout and saw that Shuichi had tripped and fell flat on his face. That was his last mistake though as in less than a second his small feet left the ground as he was scooped up by the monster. He beat and bit at the hand as she laughed at his fighting spirit.

"Ahahha! Come now my little treasure. You ran a good race and had a fine plan. No doubt you thought that you could distract me long enough for your friend to reach the chest and hoped I would honor my deal."  
On the ground Shuichi clenched his fists as tears welled in the corner of his eyes. Her uproarious laughter did nothing but make the young Detective feel worse. When she suddenly picked him up like as well his stomach sank like a rock.  
''Fear not, I will honor our agreement young one.''  
She gently placed Shuichi by the passageway he and Makoto had previously been taking shelter in as she returned with the still weak Rantaro and Nagito. She pulled off their bindings as Shuichi still trembled at how he'd failed his lucky friend. Komaeda's hand's flashed with weak electrical energy as he tried to muster up a spell.  
''NAGITO STOP! DON'T DO IT!''  
''What?! But-but Naegi why?!''  
''Stop and think! If she wanted all four of us it'd be easy right now! If she's willing to take just me you guys should be happy and just go!''  
''No that's wrong Naegi, we can't leave you! Saihara tell her to take a piece of trash like me instead!''  
''Nagito's right! Makoto we can't just leave you here!''  
''HA-HA YOU ARE A FINE GROUP OF ADVENTURER'S! Most have fled without a word or wasted their allies sacrice on attempts to defeat me. Such honorable actions greatly interest me. ''  
''Wait-''  
''No that will be enough actually humans. Farewell to you now."  
With a strong breath she forced the three boys down the passage away from her and their friend. With ease she picked up a boulder and placed it in front of the hall effectively sealing it.  
Seeing the anxious expression on her captives face she reassured him  
"Worry not. They are unharmed I'm sure. I took great care in that all that would happen was they would be removed from the boulders path."

"We-well thanks for tha-UGAAHH!!"  
Naegi's nervous thanks was cut off by a gigantic pair of lips covering not only his face but all his upper body in one giant smooch. He tried futiley and almost cutely to push back against it but it was like an ant against the ocean as he was pinned to the ogre's hand by the force that was it's lips. When he felt the monsters hot breath start to intake he could barely breath himself and when it's tongue snaked and dragged over him he couldn't do a thing. He wanted to laugh because by god it was the most ticklish thing he'd ever felt in his life. It felt as if it was made up of a million tiny feathers that were incredibly stiff yet still wet feeling, They sucked gently wherever they touched and if he focused through the tickle induced haze over his mind he could almost hear a million tiny pops as the tastebuds moved mournfully from one ticklish inch of his body then gleefully sampled another. His legs kicked and his fists beat on her chin trying to force her to free him, but when the tongue curled and began on his face all his limbs became so much useless jelly. He'd been tickled on his nose and cheeks before by his sister and while he hadn't liked it all, it hadn't made him convulse like this. The tongue dragged around searching for something. It investigated his ears a little bit before it found what it was looking for. His poor little lips were poked and lapped at like they were so much candy. It took every last ounce of energy little Naegi had to keep  
them closed. Finally with a horrendous yet surprisingly gentle suck the giants kiss ended and Makoto was released from it. The giant smiled at the young lucky adventurer as he gasped for air.

''We-were-WERE YOU JUST TRYING TO EAT ME?!'' he screamed still dripping in saliva.  
''Eat you? If I wanted to do that do you not think I would have there? That was but a gentle kiss to show gratitude for your telling your friends to leave the two of us be.''  
''That-THAT'S NOT WHY I TOLD THEM TO LEAVE!''  
''Oh? Then why did you? Could you have done it only because you knew that I could easily capture all four of you?''  
''Well-It's....''  
''Yes, Yes what you did was very brave and yes you are deliciously sweet. Now let us move on with this life of servitude of yours.''

Naegi shifted uncomfortably at the abrupt way she said such a horrible thing as he sat back up. Still barring some kind of miracle that seemed like what was going to happen here.  
''Remove your shoes pet.''  
''Wh-wha-what?! No-no I-I''  
''No?! Who are you to be saying no to your owner? If I wished to eat you right here would you be able to stop me?''  
''Wait pleas-''

A giant's finger suddenly shoved Naegi right back over onto his back. It pinned him down again and dug into his defenseless belly. He squirmed and squealed beneath the giant digit while the angry ogre continued.  
''WaiaHHAaht!! Hehheeehahaha.''  
''Are you going to stop me? If I wanted your feet bare I could do it but your here to be trained as a pet So remove your shoes as ordered or the punishment your going to get will be worse.''  
''Puhuuahnishheeeh-SNNHEK HAAHHAA''  
As the young thief descended into snorting belly laughs he frantically waved his hands for it to stop. The cruel ogre stopped and looked quizzically at the boy who barely had the strength to to try and sit back up.  
''The shoes, pet. Off. Now.''  
''Pl-please don-'HEEEEHHIIIHEEENOOOOHO'  
The finger went right back to it shoving him back down and dug back in as Naegi broke down into squeals. He beat on the finger which only made the giant sneer and dig into his stomach deeper.  
''Ohhaakahy Ihihi gihieeve!''  
''Very well.''

This time he wasted no time and got the shoes off quickly as the finger hovered over him threateningly. He showed the now empty boots to her then put his hands as if to show there was no tricks but was instead quickly dug back into. This time Makoto didn't even try and instead beat his fists meaninglessly while his ticklish tummy was tenderly tortured.  
''Wahahy! Ihihi dihihd itehe-SNNNRK-KAHAHEHA!''  
''Socks.''  
"Snnnrrkk-Ahakay juhuhs tahahp"  
This time the cherry red boy was quick to follow orders and get his socks off. His teary eyes looked up at the one who ordered them off as she scooped them up with his socks and gobbled them up. Then she came back for him with the damn finger. He tried to beg her not to but was quickly gotten again however this time she was much gentler drawing out giggles rather than snorting belly laughs.

"Heeheeeu I dihihd ihiht."  
"Yes you did pet. This is a treat for you, unless you'd prefer how things were before?"  
"NOohohha this is fiHEEHEne"  
"Now you will show me your feet. They are prizes I would like to admire."  
With that order she released him and watched expectantly. Makoto quickly sat up and unsurely presented his small feet. When the ogre motioned for it he raised them up, when it continued to motion he obeyed until eventually he was on his back once more but now with his feet in the air for the ogre to admire.

"Roll over and keep them in the air. Do not lower them or move them at all."  
"O-o-okay.." he rolled upon his belly while keeping his small feet in the air. On the one hand he was extremely glad to have his tummy safe from the ogres probing digit, but with his feet now clearly it's new target-  
Once more Naegi's thoughts were scattered by tickles overwhelming his brain. The ogres slimy tongue dragged across his unsuspecting soles and toes driving him wild. He immediately pulled away just on instinct.  
"Ahahawait I wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry, please I'm sorry!''  
''One more chance. 15 LASHES. MOVE AGAIN AND THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE!

Naegi shivered at the expression on the giants face as he rolled back over. He didn't know what she meant by punishment but the severity of it would probably be bad. The tongue came again and Makoto's hands balled into fists.  
That was one.  
Naegi started pounding his fists as the second tongue lashing came, at three he bit his into his lip. At the fourth he realized that there was no chance he was going to be able to do this.  
The Ultimately Unlucky Thief pulled his feet away and curled up into a ball bawling and snorting as he laughed up a fit.  
"Haheeha-SNNNRRK-heeehnooho-SNNRK-ahha cahan't"  
He squirmed and twisted at how his soles still tingled from her assault before going quiet at seeing her expression.  
The ogre stared at him with raw anger, he shrank away from it and tried to stammer out an apology.  
"I'm so-sorry please it just tickled s-s-so much!"  
"It tickled? Compared to what is coming for you soon you'll beg to go back to this. I think I know the perfect thing for such an unruly pet."

With that she picked up Makoto by his ankles and wrapped him in her massive grasp so that only his poor still tender and tingling feet were exposed to the dungeon air. Makoto felt her start to take steps and shivered in fear at what they were on there way to. When the familiar tongue of the monster ravaged his feet once more though he thought of nothing else than how could such a massive organ so specifically target his toes?! At about 9 licks towards her tootsies pop the ogre's captive lost consciousness.

Makoto Naegi didn't think his luck could get any worse until he opened his eyes. He blinked the sleep from his eyes he tried instinctively to stretch as though all of that had been a bad dream and now he was waking up in his own bed, warm, happy and safe. He found though that he couldn't move his wrists at all as they seemed to have been secured behind his back. He scanned the room and saw nothing but darkness until he looked and discovered two things, that he sat astride a motorcycle for some reason and that someone had undone his trousers so that his manhood now stood free before him. The strange device that was buckled around the shaft of Naegi's penis as well as the collar around his neck had the boy terrified.  
Naegi noticed a piece of paper that hung from the handlebars and squinted in the darkness to make out what it said.

"Motorcycle Milking Cage!!  
Hello young Thief!~ It looks like you took a wrong choice on your dungeon crawl and ran into a Bad End! Don't worry though nobodies going to hurt you in fact we're going to make sure that the smile on your face pretty much becomes permanent!  
What we have here is a situation that you will entirely influence. The device affixed to your precious organ (Kinda small isn't it Naegi? But I guess people have been saying that about you your whole life huh? Upupupu) will only trigger when you move. You might have noticed the attached to your feet and toes. Go on and give them a wiggle."

Naegi did as instructed and wiggled his toes found that the device clamped to him pumped the length of his shaft roughly. The young rogue bit his lip to stifle the moan from the pleasure that went through him at that and the feeling of the motorcycle jolting to life and beginning to roll forwards slowly through the dark.

"Pretty neat huh? Now my little moo-cow that will happen anytime you move those precious little peds of yours! As well as your neck, chest, shoulders or really just in general any kind of movement! Probably shouldn't of tested that then since any kind of movement also starts up the motorcycle! Don't worry though the speed's also on the same sensor. Sit still long enough and eventually so will your hog! Squirm in class though and it'll only get worse because if there's one thing your principal hates IT'S FIDGETING MIDGETS!! Upupupu"

As the bike rolled forwards Naegi noted that it was barely moving at a crawl.  
"All I have to do is keep still? Okay that's not that hard" He thought to himself. That's when the collar on his chest opened a hatch. Makoto looked down to see a tiny feather come out move upwards until it was just pressed into his neck. The feather started to lazily spin in the crook of Naegi's sensitive neck causing him to try and turn away from it. When the motorcycle and feather sped up to accompany the rough pump to his penis, Naegi cursed at having been gotten again.

Makoto did not at all hate feeling of the machine. He even somewhat liked the roughness. The appearance of something large in the dark ahead of though brought fresh goosebumps on the boys skin and during the distraction the feather moved to sneak a few feathery kisses to his cute little nose.  
"Heeehhiii noooGAUUHH"  
With the squirms brought on by the sneak attack came a fresh pump of the boy's organ and an accompanying whole body shudder brought on by the sensation, which of course got Makoto another one for good measure. This time he restrained himself but heard something clicking on the bike which worried him.  
Makoto couldn't see it but the seat of the bike behind him had just opened twin compartment and was slowly extending twin round brushes under his sensitive armpit hollows. When Makoto did notice this he tried to lean away as best he could from the new torment but once again got another pump of his shaft reminding the young hero of his situation. The brushes slowly whirled to life, stimulating Makoto's cute hairless pits with their stiff bristles forcing his face to break into a gigantic stupid grin. Still he did his best to hold it in and not speed up the motorcycle which at this point was going briskly but not quite speeding along. Makoto could make out the shape in the darkness clearer as they drew closer. He seemed to be speeding towards some kind of giant ball shaped structure. That mischevious feather got the poor boy's nose again this time triggering a worst case scenario for the boy.

"Heh-Hehh-HAACHOO-HAAHHAHeeeee-AGGUAAAHHAH!!"  
The boy's dam broke with a giggly sneeze which again got his penis a hard pump and got the motor running for the bike as well. Naegi's cute penis throbbed at this point to climax. It was swollen and the tip was glistening with pre-cum that had leaked out despite his efforts. The bike was in a similar situation and was now roaring it's way towards the cage that Naegi could see clearly now through the gloom. It was a large motorcycle cage the likes of which was used in stunt acts but with one very clear difference. The inside of the cage that Naegi could see was blanketed in white. A white that swayed back and forth with the wind. A soft FEATHERY white! Indeed the inside of the cage was lined with millions of stiff white feathers pointing up and seemingly motioning back and forth hungrily for a nice Makoto Naegi to gobble up.

A number of different things happened at this exact moment so we'll slow down to explain this since time seem to slowed down in our unlucky hero's mind.  
Naegi instinctively tried to yank his feet roughly up from where they were clamped on either side of the bike at the perfect height for a prime feather ravaging, he did this out of fear for what was to come.  
This bit of rashness triggered the pump again and this time he couldn't contain himself. Makoto Naegi ejaculated like a fountain and the hot glob of it sprayed onto the boy's chest. At this point though Naegi's head was swimming and he barely noticed it.  
The sensors attached to Naegi's little toesies suddenly yanked them apart and kept them that way despite Makoto's struggles.

The boy struggled and pulled despite the quickening of the bike or how the machine was refusing to let his manhood droop. That's because now he felt extremely sensitive all over his body after that orgasm. The brushes teasing his armpits were drawing tears from the boys widening eyes and that pesky feather which had now settled on drilling into his navel, felt as if it could literally kill him with laughter.

"HEH-HAHE-HEEEHLAAHP!! HAHA AHEHANYOHNE! I'LL TAHAKE A MIHIHILLION LAHHAHASHINGS PLEEASE SAVE ME MISS OHOHOGRE!"  
Unfortunately for Makoto Naegi in the despair dungeon he was nothing but a thief who had fallen in a trap. In this game mistakes would cost heavily. The motorcycle took off from a ramp towards the case as all through the dungeon the voice of a certain Programmer who had shown his true colors boomed.

The motorcycle landed heavily in the and to Makoto it was an instantaneous reaction. It was like his feet were plunged into an icy lake that teased and caresssed his soles, toes and tender arches. What it actually was, was a motorcycle cage filled with stiff feathers which as the bike Naegi was bound too roared along inside stroked the bottoms of his soles and sawed between his mechanically separated toes. He twisted and squirmed on the seat like he was being electrocuted while the pumped away at his tender popped manhood priming it to fire once again. On the third rotation around the cage one feather broke lose and wrapped itself around the littlest toe on Makoto's right foot. At this Makoto screamed because his attempts to wiggle it free led once again to the boy going...  
POP

Unfortunately for the ticklish teenage thief with the speed the bike had built up at this point due to his attempts to escape, he managed to complete an entire rotation and catch it onto his sweaty cheek. It was like a never ending assault on the fortress of the lads feet and against the overwhelming force of the million feathers it crumbled just like Makoto on the bike. Unbelievably to the boy a new factor was added, although at this point he was so overloaded with sensations that he barely noticed when the seat started to rumble beneath him with the goal of stimulating his prostate. Even if he was aware Naegi was still a young teen and probably wouldn't know what that was or what it did to him( The one time he came dangerously close to finding out Kyoko and Makoto's sister Komaru had saved him before Nagito had gotten the chance to do what he was planning). All Naegi knew was that now in addition to everything it felt like a warmth was spreading inside him. It moved slowly up through the boys chest towards...  
POP

"GAAUUHHRRpleheeheesestop" he whispered tiredly to whoever might hear him. Points of white started to form in the corners of his field of vision as he slumped in his bonds. He still twitched and jerked as the motorcycle rolled onwards using bare and ticklish feet as if they were sleds to pull through this powdery white snow but for all intents and purpose it was this third time that the boy had ejaculated when he had lost any strength to struggle. Still though he was furiously pumped by the machine as the motorcycle swirled around the cage at incredible speed. Makoto tried pleading as another glob of his own seed was coaxed out with a...  
POP

It caught in the tired and abused theif's hair but there was nothing he could do of course. He was limp in his bonds, whispering pleas to the empty torture chamber that he himself couldn't even hear over the roar of his torture device and the thump of the device as it milked him mercilessly. Somebody was listening to him though, an entire room of somebodies watched on screen the cute boy's torments. They'd been invited for what was promised to be an "Exciting new product". Now they watched as Makoto Naegi-  
"pleasehehheee noho mohore. Rahantaro,Shuhuhihichi,NaAHHAGITOAAAHH  
POP

"HAHAHAHA OFF HE FUCKING GOES AGAIN!!"  
"Miu like shut-up, it's hard enough to hear him. So just like shove it 'kay?"  
"Indeed I must agree with Junko you are being much too lou-"  
"ALL OF YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!! YOU STUPID OLD BAGS!!"  
"Nyahaha! Hiyoko is right Miss Celestia, you should be quiet unless you want Atua's wrath. However though Chihiro do you not think he has yet had enough?"  
"Not yet Angie, trust me I'll know when he's had enough and won't let him get hurt."the Programmer said reassuring his "assistants" to trust him. Meanwhile over his shoulder Makoto Naegi once again went off like a firework inside the cage.

"Gaaaauuggh!! Pl-please stohop... nohoo more...pleeeheeaase..."  
The thief was limp in his bonds which at this point served more to keep him from falling off the bike than to restrain him. The teens skin was shiny and sticky with a mixture of his own sweat, ejaculate and drool which had been flowing like a waterfall since somewhere around the third time Mt. Makoto erupted. His head lolled back in exhaustion as his tongue hung out.  
POP  
He went once more triggering a full body shudder which only served to make the motorcycles speed up more. At this point Naegi couldn't even track of when he was upside down,rightside up or completely horizontal. It took a bit for him to register when the voice started trying to get his attention.  
"Naegi don't you want it to end?" a voice said throughout the chamber.  
POP  
"GAAAHHAHHYUHHHSSS"  
There was silence on the other end during which Naegi completed nine more rotations of the cage and a pair of soapy brushes was added to scrub roughly at his little pink nipples. When it came back Makoto was back into his daze.  
"What would you do to make it end Naegi?"  
"Ehehenythahang heeeheeHHAHAA"  
"Anything meaning what Naegi? What would you do?"  
POP  
"AHHUHUUHgaaaa PLEEHEAASE! PLEEHUHUSE CHIIHEEHEEROO!!"

The motorcycle stopped on a dime and released him. He collapsed off the bike and panted heavily as he lay in the field of feathers.  
Chihiro smirked in the real world as he watched the Ultimate Luck's ruined form desperately try to regain his breath.  
"Well I stopped it for you. So what do you say Naegi?"  
"Th-tha-thank you Chi-"  
"NO!" Chihiro roared through the chamber causing Naegi to flinch in equal parts surprise and fear.  
"Say thank you master, Naegi. Then stick your penis into that hole at the bottom of the cage."  
"Chi-chihiro please just let me ou-out"  
"DO IT NAEGI!" The devil yelled into the mic once more, this time punctuating his threat with a rev from the motorcycle which rolled towards Makoto threateningly. Makoto yelped and fell back on his hands and knee's as tendrils emerged from the bike and approached him. Finally with fear in his eyes he plunged his dick into the hole at the bottom of the motorcycle cage and looked fearfully back at the fully throttled torture device which retreated from him.

"Excellent." Chihiro said sinisterly as the hole shrank magically trapping Makoto's lucky length inside. He experinted gingerly with trying to extract himself until he felt feathers from all directions poke at the trapped organ. He giggled at first but had gone pale at the prospect of what was about to happen.

"Wai-WAIT CHIHIRO, PLEASE NO!!"  
"You clearly need more of a lesson Naegi, and this will help you learn it."  
With that the feathers inside the hole started to rotate and spin all around Makoto's penis, assaulting it from all directions. Despite himself and his number of ejaculations Naegi found himself once again erect from the attack and once more.....  
POP  
Makoto bit his lip to try and hold it back but exhausted as he was from his previous trials the dam broke quickly.  
"AGGHHHGUUAGHH HEH-NEEEHEEHHOOOOO,PLEHHHSSEE STOOOHOHOHOPAA!"  
"Beg me Naegi."  
"I AHAAMAAAHAA!! NOOOHHOOO-  
POP  
GUUAHAHH BEHEHHEEG"  
"BEG YOUR MASTER NAEGI, ME! BEG ME AND CALL ME YOUR MASTER"  
"LEHHEET IT OUUUHUHT MAAAHESTER-  
POP  
-PLEEEHEEHEHS AHHM BEEHEGGING"  
Makoto Naegi's penis was trapped in what essentially a blender of feathers. He couldn't pull it out no matter what he tried. They danced all along it's length and all over it's tip as he begged for freedom from the Despair Dungeon. With another full-body shudder, he released yet another wave  
POP

With a start Naegi sat up and banged his head on the glass of the pod. He...he was back?! His pants were soaked through with a mixture of his own juices but- but he was back! He was out!  
He ripped the helmet off of himself as fast as he could but then looked up and froze at the sight. Smiling at him from outside capsule was none other than the same devil that had doomed him and the others to this despair. Chihiro Fujisaki grinned at the terrified Ultimate Luck trapped in the capsule.

"How was it Naegi? Have fun? It's just a prototype but I think that slave-training programs a real winner huh? I never thought you'd have such cute feet. Made for some real competition when it was time to bid for you."  
"Chi-Chihiro wh-why-"  
"Motorcycle"  
With that Naegi went quiet and his expression went dull.  
"BOO-YAH! That hypnosis stuff you put in there worked, Chihiro!"  
"SHUT UP MIU! He's gone under due to the brainwash so now it's time to give him his orders."  
''S-so your gonna give him to me right?! I bi-bi-bid the most!''  
''Makoto Naegi you will not wake up until I tell you to. When you do wake up you will be terrified of Miu Iruma. You will do whatever she says out of fear of her.''  
''YE-YES!''  
''Shut up Miu! You will never betray Miu because if you ever do you will end up back here Naegi. Back in the pod and right back on that motorcycle.''  
Just at the mention of the word, the hypnotized boy shifted uncomfortably.  
''At the very mention of the word motorcycle, you will remember this situation and be unable to stop your laughter until you..''  
''KISS MIU! UNTIL HE KISSES ME!''  
''...Until you kiss Miu. Now wake up Naegi you've got a new life ahead of you as a cute little Lucky Lab Assistant.''

With a clap Naegi started to rouse himself but froze in utter fear at the very sight of Miu Iruma the Ultimate Inventor. When Chihiro opened the pod he tried to crawl away from her.  
''Quit fucking wasting time short-ass! Out of there already we've got shit to and a few new uniforms for you to try on. Unless you want me to come in there after you? I am feeling a bit frisky after all and there's room for two in there.''

At that threat Makoto scrambled out of the pod and almost screamed when Miu seized his hand. She led the petrified high-schooler towards the door.  
''We're probably going to have to burn those clothes though,'' Miu said as her and her new assistant departed.  
''Ye-yes Miu,'' Naegi replied as the door closed.


	3. All This Because of Sandals...

Shuichi tried to hold his breath and hope that the horrid little gremlin would move on. He saw the little purple monster threw the slats in the closet door and hoped that the little liar would move on and go try to find somebody else to torment like Kaito or Kiibo. He knew it was a stupid idea to try wearing sandals but he hadn't expected Kokichi to be so obsessed with them. He'd been trying to just eat in the cafeteria when the little devil had slippped his own feet out of his shoes and run those tricky little toes all along the tops of his feet and mumbled at how great the leather had felt on his cool little soles. Shu had run when the little monster had slipped down under the table and tore them right off his pale feet with his teeth. Now he hid in the closet wishing he'd grabbed some socks or something before hiding in here. He let out a girlish shriek at a feeling on his cutely curled toes and looked down to see little wiggling fingers dancing along the tops of his toes from where they'd snuck in under the door. "Fooooound you Shuichi!" he heard Kokichi say from the other side. Shuichi tried to press himself deeper to get his feet away from the tickle monster but the closet was just too small for him to get away. Instead all he could do was clap his hand over his mouth to try and keep the laughter in as Kokichi kept playing with them from under the door. His knees' were giving out and he had to brace his free hand on the door to keep himself standing.

\---  
When the door was suddenly thrown open Shuichi would have landed right on his face if Kokichi hadn't caught him. Kokichi just stopped the frail detective from hurting himself though and was quick to let him end up face down. His ankles got grabbed by the Ultimate Supreme Tickler and he screamed at the feeling of those lying little lips buzzing his soles. Kokichi gave each and every one of his toes a mini raspberry before burying his face in the creamy white soles and rubbing it all over. Shuichi yiped at the feeling of the little villains tongue lapping up his sole and he pounded his fists as it came down to caress and and slide all over his soft heel. Both of them froze at a pounding on the door and the sound of a concerned Gonta asking if friends were okay as he'd heard noises. Kokichi's little feet cupped Shuichi's cheeks and drummed his toes on the boys cheeks.  
"I'm fine, Gonta! I'm having the time of my life."

\---  
The next day Shuichi was eager to show off his plan for Kokichi and actually padded barefoot to see the little devil at the library.When he opened the door he heard hysterical laughter and smacked his lips at possibly joining in. He hadn't realized until Kokichi had destroyed his tootsies the other night how great it had felt. He'd stroked himself that night to dreams of Kokichi having his wet feet in his power permanently. Now though he turned the corner to find Kokichi wrapped in his own straitjacket getting poked and prodded by a curious Gonta. The massive entomologist had the litte sneak in his lap and was squeezing his little hips and scrawny belly. Kokichi thrashed and kicked as the hands of the curious giant explored him all over. His tiny nipples were scratched through his shirt and his tiny navel was stretched by a thick finger. The blush forming on the little devils cheeks was even poked by Gonta who smiled at how much fun his little friend was having.  
Gonta beckoned Shuichi closer and was ecstatic to tell his friend about this silly thing Kokichi he'd found out about Kokichi. The little villain was devilishly ticklish and it was like nothing the sheltered Gonta had ever seen. The massive babe was destroying the horrible little gremlin with his squeezes and pinches that had Ouma shrieking for mercy but so unitelligibly through his frantic laughter that sweet Goonta didn't understand him. Shuichi grasped immediately what was going with the reasoning power of the Ultimate Detective and realized he should probably help little Kokichi as it was the right thing to do. Kokichi's laughter went breathless as rather than do that Shuichi instead popped the little toes into his mouth and gave them a hard sucking. Gonta tried to tell his friend Shuichi that those were dirty but the way his friend was smiling while sucking on Kokichi's toes showed him that Shu was having fun as well so that made Gonta happy.

\---  
Gonta was surprised when Shuichi started digging into Kokichi's sides and when his thick fingers tried to help him the detective fell back giggling. Shu's eyes widened as Gonta smirked and pulled him in by his ticklish hands. Shuichi found his hands pinned to Kokichi's baby fatted tum and Gonta's thick fingers drilling into the tops of them. The force of the pokes made Saihara's fingers curl and drag his nails across Kokichi's tummy. This made Kokichi kick his little feet until they dug into the backs of Shuichi's knee's through his slacks. Gonta kept both boys happily laughing giggling in his lap. His thick lips wrapped around Kokichi's little teeny ears and made the smallest of three become the most tickled. However Gonta overplayed his hand and left his thick neck open for Shuichi to lick along. The big Entomologist started belly laughing tosssing the two about atop his abs through his suit. All three's laughter could be heard through the door where a bandaged hand waited holding some red rope. 

\---  
Korekiyo the Ultimate Tickleboi Hunter has joined the fray! Stifling his laughter at the sight of his prey making his work so pathetically easy. He won’t turn down the delicious opportunity though; the unbridled mirth of these idiots will make up for the overall lack of thrill for this hunt. The only question was what kind of hell to wreak on the hypersensitive trio.  
The Little Pigs method was an acceptable option. Korekiyo would hogtie all three classmates with their feet bared, small vibrators taped to their nipples and crotches.  
Kokichi would get straw and pipe cleaners sliding in and out of his teeny toesies, the little liar barely able to breath between insane giggles. He’d only get a break if he agreed to his captor’s demand: to beg for Kiyo to huff on his belly and blow his tiny cock. After the shrimp spilled his seed, it’d be time for Shuichi to feel his fair share of both real sticks and chopsticks scraping his soles. Instead of an erotic huff-and-puffing, the sadistic hunter would just keep teasing the introvert’s arches until Shu begged him to torment Gonta instead. The long-haired teen would gladly begin drawing thick-lined bricks on those massive feet with permanent marker before filling red paint in the spaces with a bristled brush. Any potential humiliation would be lost on poor Gonta as he’d already go cross-eyed with bellowing laughter, his brain fried and his girthy dick leaking a thick pool of precum to underneath him and his drooling buddies. Each of the boys will give out eventually and Korekiyo will carry them off for their just deserts. It'll take a good bit of work but eventually he'll be happy with what each of those silly boys got. It'll take awhile for anyone to notice but eventually Korekiyo will get his. 

\---  
Two older brother types will take offense to the missing Shuichi and Gonta and demand Korekyo tell them where they are. Using the idea of a heat torture he picked up in his travels Rantaro will instruct Kaito. The two will strip the tall freak down and put him in a tight rope tie he learned before they lay the pale youth down in the tanning bed they found in the warehouse. They flip on the lights and both sit down at Korekiyo's long soles. Rantaro the world traveler will pull out a marker and begin drawing for Kaito a map of the academy. Korekiyo's heels will be the dorms and they already seached there so they'll scratch that out. Kaito will run a rough finger up the proud arch and ask Rantaro where this would be on their captives foot.  
"Why that would be the warehouse and we'll find out right now if that's the others are."  
Korekiyo will shake his head and refuse to tell until Kaito brings out a gift from his friend. A pan flute, he'll press it into the tastily and tantalizingly slender foot to take a deep whiff of the anthropologist before blowing hard into it to make Mister Shinguji scream. He'll reveal the first boy and they'll find Kokichi tied up tight in a sleeping bag, taped up to the roof where they never would have found him. His little hands tied to his belly but still allowing him to hold a monopad hooked up to some wires. The monopad has a live display of hysterical and shrieking Shuichi's face, where ever he is. Kokichi was watching the pale detective drool through the cloths stuffed in his mouth and securely buckled in with a rubber ball kept over it. The detective's nose and eyes are both running and his cheeks are flushed an almost dangerously red. Every ten minutes the monopad flashes a button to allow Kokichi to exit the stream but he'll refuse each time and earn himself another ten minutes of uninterrupted Saihara-chan torture while the little eggs forced in between his toes, stuffed in his buttcheeks and shoved deep into his little navel. In addition a pair of toothbrushes on his nipples will buzz to life while a pair of metronomes with chopsticks for dials will swipe across his soles in his little cocoon. Still Ouma up in his little hell will know all of this and keep clicking to watch this show that he'd never wanna miss. A prisoner of his own addiction Kokichi would have never gotten out of there if Rantaro and Kaito didn't cut him down and free him. They'd do it later. He was kind of a handful after all.

\---  
Tied to his own See-Saw, Korekiyo was forced to try and keep his balance. Too much down low and Kaito will scrub his long soles with that insanely bristly goatee of his, Too high and his palms tied above his head were helpless as Rantaro dug his toes into them. Shinguji's fingers were tied down so that hhe couldn't even lift them even though the Adventurer's delicious soles were so close. Whenever this mischevious freak was stuck in one place too long than Kokichi would blast raspberries into his scrawny stomach until the teary-eyed masked man corrected himself. Korekiyo finally confessed to where he'd hidden away the Entomologist after he'd soaked through his trousers. The boys went outside and found the hollowed out tree where poor Gonta had been hidden away. They opened it up and found the naked man's body swarming with insects of all kinds. Centipedes wound through his toes, roaches crawled along his back, ants made trails along his abs and his ears were stuffed with honey as the bee's buzzed his neck. Gonta had been chuckling with joy at all of it and actually waved his friends away and wanted to stay. They all had to go back anyway, try to find Shuichi.

\---  
No matter what they tried. No matter how long Korekiyo was left in a straitjacket for Kokichi to footsie, how many earthworms Gonta put in his socks or how long Kaito made Korekiyo reach for the stars as Kaito drew all over the man's back. He constanly denied knowing what had happened to Shuichi, he'd led them to a pedestal in the library that displayed a copy of a Sherlock Holmes novel. Opening the book should have revealed Shuichi's captives peets but when they did so they found the contraption vacant. Rantaro, Kaito, Kokichi and Gonta searched high and low for Shuichi before finding a single pink thread that led them to Kaede's room.  
There they found her distraught over a custom built piano that she said HAD contained Shuichi and had placed the young detective's palms right in between the keys as an extra source of beautiful music. Kaede had been in the library looking for a music book when she'd noticed the book and thought of Shu and was happy to find the cute crime-fighter. She'd bundled him up tight and carried him off but after a solid day of it she'd gone to get the exhausted detective water and found him missing and a scrap of glove cloth left behind. This had led them to Kirumi's lab where they found a number of pictures of Shuichi dressed in butler's attire with a special pair of trousers that Kirumi had designed to constantly run feathers all along his skinny legs, pale buttocks and taint and surprisingly pink cock. She'd been tutoring the boy on the ways of a servant when he'd finally messed his pantaloons so utterly with cum that she'd left to get them cleaned. He'd been left in the trapped in a tire so that the handsome teen couldn't run but when Kirumi returned with freshly steamed clothes and a fresh un-cummied feather duster, he was gone! The only clue a smattering of wax on the underside of a loose floorboard.

\---  
That led them Angie's lab where they found a recently made wax sculpture of the young Saihara. The Ultimate Artist had snuck in under the floors for awhile to sneak into Kirumi's lab and pattern a sculpture on the handsome young introvert before finally stealing him away with her and hiding him in her labs inside the very sculture. She'd stuffed an old paint rag between his lips before sealing him in with holes only for his nostrils and adorable navel. When others were in her lab they would know nothing about how Angie was swirling a paintbrush in Saihara's navel and would instead think she was a perfectionist still working on this immaculate statue of her missing friend. She'd intended to take it back to her island with her while she had chatted with Tenko who'd been asking if the artist could do something similar for a young Magician. Unbenownst to her somebody had made some kind of genius invention that had not only snatched Shuichi Saihara right out of the wax tomb but had apparently left what few clothes he had left in there as well. Only one person could have made something like that and they all stormed off to go to that girl geniuses lab.  
They arrived at the futuristic looking room to find a chair absolutely drenched with sweat and...other juices with a headset left behind. Miu broke instantly though KIrumi, Angie and especially Kaede were still quick to give the girl a solid working over. She revealed that she'd used an invention of hers to kidnap Shuichi to her lab where she'd quickly bound him to the chair and slipped the headset omto him. The device used VR to enter Shuichi into a ticklish labryinth where his mind was forced through riddle after riddle stumping him and leaving him in ticklish peril until an adventurer would come along and save him. While this happened Miu stroked and pinched his erect cock while whispering to him that two great minds belonged together and he and her would be fucking perfect. She'd stepped away to get yet another of her of insane contraptions that in her words would "Powerwash his fucking ears almost as clean as her lady parts so that maybe he'd fucking finally hear her!" She'd been shot in the rump with a tranquilizer and when she'd woken he was gone and after searching they found a crossbow outside in the bushes that had been used to fire it.  
Kaito admitted quickly after Kokichi got those devilish little fingers into his coat. He'd had his little buddy Shuichi hiding out in his room trying to get his breath back and he couldn't resist it. Shuichi lying there on the bed was too much. His skin almost seemed to shine with how pale it was and how if he stared at him too long the boy's would curl in embarassment. He'd pounced on his sidekcik and drilled into his sides. Shuichi had laughed and begged but never once tried to push him away or cover up. When he'd finally tried to push him off Kaito had refused to believe it was a coicidence that he'd pressed that foot over his cock. That had gone on to Kaito's rear being tickled by those damn long fingers until they'd both taken a break while Shuichi went to the bathroom. He'd disappeared in there and after Kaito had been talked out of thinking he was a ghost they'd started to look at all the things that didn't add up about this.

\---  
They followed the trail to Tsumugi's cosplay lab where she tried to deny anything was wrong. Everybody looked at the various outfits she had laid out and knew she was lying. They then found the videos, Shuichi dressed in hounds tooth his sole being scratched with a smoking pipe, crossplaying Naoto Shirogane and sitting in Tsumugi's lap while she squeezed his hips in her Kanji outfit even one that had the young Saihara dressed as Jotaro and frozen as a blonde wigged Shuichi kneaded his stomach. Tsumugi tried to say that all of that was some kind of false memory but nobody believed any of that. Still as the girls carried off Tsumugi to strap her right down next to Korekiyo and work her over to find out where their friend was. After a solid weekend of keeping the evil pair trapped in a ticklish 69 on the see-saw with Monokub's lapping at them they still didn't know where he was.  
Everyone retired to their rooms to worry except one. One bed had a pair of feet hidden in a secret compartment. His captor gave Shuichi's a feet tickle before sliding around the trapped detective beneath their bed. They moved aside their beaded pillow covers to reveal Shuichi's smiling face. A bit of drool had pooled at the corner of his lip and Rantaro dabbed it away before giving the boy's ears a tickle and climbing into the bed to reeaaally give him a working over. He was confident that nobody would find him and his newly adopted little sibling here but if they did well it wouldn't be the first time the heart-throb had been tickled. By fangirls, machines or even remote tribes Rantaro had been tickled for and by all kinds and he always loved it. Unbeknownst to either a camera still watched Shuichi's laughing face and a cock was stroked to the sight as a little Supreme Leader AND a tickle-crazed world both tuned into their favorite show.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi chased Makoto around the bed but found the smaller teen to quick to pin down despite his best attempts to predict his movements. He had him dead to rights twice by snatching those thin ankles but both times the luckster slipped right ouf of his sock and got free. Shuichi found one of his of his own sweaty feet right in Makoto's lap due to the confusion and in seconds was biting the pillow as he felt thin fingers dancing along his sole. Naegi tried to brush the little drops of sweat off the tender foot he had captive which had Shuichi screeching. His feet had always been sensitive and those wool socks Kokichi had gifted him hadn't helped at all. Still the little shit of a leader had constantly checked to make sure he wore them until Shuichi had realized he was doing it to make things worse. Now Makoto almost felt bad as he tickled Shuichi's foot here on the bed as the detective seemed to be going mad. Still the way his slender toes clenched and unclenched at the attack was mesmerizing.  
He barely noticed as Shuichi repositioned himself behind him. It wasn't until the other leg looped around him and the othe other one pulled away to do the same that he realized he'd been tricked. Shuichi pinned Makoto's wrists to his hips and uised his height to his advantage to trap him. Soon his fingers danced along Naegi's neck, ears and cheeks as Saihara took full advantage of having finally trapped his opponent and realized that the hoodie his opponent wore constantly had been concealing a number of extremely ticklish little spots.

Makoto kicked and squirmed as Shuichi swirled his index fingers inside his little ears. Despite having the luck dead to rights though the detective could not keep his eyes off the little feet pounding up and down and that was his undoing. Makoto got lucky and managed to slip a questing finger into a hole in Shuichi's trousers and right up into the detectives taint. The result was electric as Saihara fell back and clapped his hands over his mouth to hold back the laughter that had him paralyzed. Makoto was on him in seconds and ripping that hole bigger. He quickly found that Shuichi's paranoia about those socks had expanded to going commando recently. He found a pale taint that had just enough sweat for his fingers to slide along easily while the detective howled and balled the sheets in his fists.

All the noise attracted attention and when the door opened Hajime had not been expecting this exact sight but when he found the two younger class leaders like this he froze. This allowed the two little tickle raptors to be on him in seconds and soon he was on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and hungry mouth on each of his pecs while the two's hands explored his sides. Hajime had just come in here to make sure the two were safe as he hadn't seen Nagito in awhile but now here he was with his hands bound above his head and the two tickling his big chest madly. Still the two were great ticklers but not very good at knot tying. Hajime was free soon and had both boys bundled up in his arms where he could bite at the two's shoulders as punishment for all their horny. Observant as Hajime was, he ended up a bit too enraptured in the taste of Makoto to notice that Shuichi's nimble toes were undoing the laces of his neakers.

His big feet slipped out and were easy prey for the four little sharks that were quickly preying on his meaty whales. The reserve course student was broken down quickly but still kept the little shits in his grip. The two's little toes danced all along Hajime's tops ,soles and calves but still couldn't wiggle free. Hajime even squeezed his fingers into the two's sides to get them giggling along with him once again as the three just dissolved into a giggly and squirming pile. None of them seeing Nagito slip into the room wielding a set of portable stocks with room for three.

The class leaders were all helpless as Nagito worked each of the ankles into his solid wooden trap. It wasn't until Hinata felt a tongue traveling up his big bare sole that they even put an end to their own tickle fight but by then they were helpless as the hope starved teNagito lifted the stocks up and rested them on his chest while shoving his own narrow 9's forwards into the boy's faces. He rested them right atop the smaller boys chests anused his long toes to massage Hajime's nips while making his demands clear.

"You pay my feet some good attention in hopes that I don't play too hard with yours..."

To illustrate his point he stroked a finger down Shuichi's pale sole and pecked Hinata's tanned toesies while Naegi's cute little foot a squeeze. Saihara and Hinata got the message and got to giving Nagito's arches a solid massage but Naegi's short form was wracked by the ticklish sensations. The other luck could do nothing but lay back and laugh as he slowly started curling up into a ball which was more than fine with Nagito who just purred happily at his foot rub while plucking each of Naegi's toes out of their attempts to curl up and laying into them with silly twiddles to make the petite teen squeak like a small animal.

"Honestly, Naegi that suits me just fine. I don't think I could stop playing with feet this cute if I tried!"

Nagito squeezed the little foot right up at the ball to splay the toes out and give them each an individual peck while the other two rubbed away at threats of tickles.en's long fingers danced along the their toes. The three all kicked and tried to pull away from Nagito but couldn't get away as he climbed up onto the bed to have more access to these new little songbirds he'd trapped to teach a lesson about not inviting him to tickle Hajime and Makoto. He pinched the baby toes of each foot and twiddled them back and forth while chiding the boys. Despite themselves Naegi and Saihara tried to curl into Hajime's sides and the boys soft hair tickling his ribs made it worse for the Reserve Course Member.

Nagito lifted the stocks up and rested them on his chest while shoving his own narrow 9's forwards into the boy's faces. He rested them right atop the smaller boys chests anused his long toes to massage Hajime's nips while making his demands clear.

"You pay my feet some good attention in hopes that I don't play too hard with yours..."

To illustrate his point he stroked a finger down Shuichi's pale sole and pecked Hinata's tanned toesies while Naegi's cute little foot a squeeze. Saihara and Hinata got the message and got to giving Nagito's arches a solid massage but Naegi's short form was wracked by the ticklish sensations. The other luck could do nothing but lay back and laugh as he slowly started curling up into a ball which was more than fine with Nagito who just purred happily at his foot rub while plucking each of Naegi's toes out of their attempts to curl up and laying into them with silly twiddles to make the petite teen squeak like a small animal.

"Honestly, Naegi that suits me just fine. I don't think I could stop playing with feet this cute if I tried!"

Nagito squeezed the little foot right up at the ball to splay the toes out and give them each an individual peck while the other two rubbed away at threats of tickles. Nagito was so enraptured with the little foot that he didn't even notice the door creak open and as such he was helpless when Kokichi and Byakuya dragged him off their freinds and away for touching what was theirs.

The others visited Nagito at the stocks that he'd been put in to allow the class to punish him and he was just tickled to see them.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Mister Oowada, I'm afraid that I simply cannot help you."

"That's bullshit! How are we supposed to get the rest of the bikes fixed without the money?!"

"Perhaps try with a different establishment. My assistant Makoto will be happy to recommend you some or perhaps the secretary Fujisaki. Despite this unpleasantness I wish you luck"

"SCREW YOU BLONDIE! MY BOYS WERE COUNTING ON ME AND I NEED THAT MONEY! YOU CAN'T SAY NO!"

"I can't? I CAN'T? I DON'T THINK YOU QUITE UNDERSTAND THIS SITUATION! I AM TELLING YOU TO LEAVE AND YOU SHOULD DO SO BEFORE YOU TEST MY PATIENCE ANY FURTHER! THE TOGAMI FAMILY DIDN'T GET TO WHERE THEY ARE BY HANDING OUT MONEY TO EVERY SHAVED APE THAT CAME WITH THEIR HAND OUT!"

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M-"

"A BEGGAR! NOW GET OUT! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS KIND OF PEDANTERY! SECURITY!"

After a brief struggle Mondo was led out by the guards and Togami sat back in the chair to massage the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He let out a deep breath and made a mental note to give Naegi a lecture for having let that idiot in at all. He'd only hired the little fool because of how cute his face when he was being yelled at and when he'd found out how good he was at keeping that wretched Fukawa away from him that had been another point for him. However that would only carry him so far, later Byakuya would order the little bufoon to wear those flip-flops he liked for the rest of the week. He knew that with a foot hungry pervert like her in the office he knew he'd have some interesting security tapes later. He slipped his long size 12's out of his loafers and kicked them up on his desk, reclining back in his office chair and let out a deep sigh. His eyes fluttered closed and he slipped into a nap with dreams of his two little subordinates shrieking in ticklish agony. He dreamed of Fukawa's long tongue curling around both the young men's tiny feet and her ragged nails raking their skinny chests while he watched both of them.

He woke to the feeling of strong fingers pinching his big toes and the first thing he saw was a broad back before his with an asinine pompadour atop it. He didn't know why that idiot Oowada was in his office again or why he was squatting atop his stretched legs but he would contact security before trying to find out. He went to reach for the intercom stealthily but found his wrists handcuffed behind his chair. The clinking of the cuffs let Oowada know that his prince charming had awoken.

"Ooooh you have a nice nap there sleeping beauty? I was just rethinking our talk about money when I found these treasures you left up here. Never would have guessed a rich boy like you would have flippers like these," Mondo poked a pair of fingers into the arches of both of Togami's socked feet on the desk and delighted in how the rich boy jumped beneath him. The cuff's he'd looped through the handle of Byakuya's desk drawer to secure his ankles to his desk kept them right where the Gang Leader wanted them. Byakuya tried to yell for help only to remember that he'd had this office sound-proofed so that nobody would hear Naeigi or Fujisaki when he was punishing them with tickles.  
"Ohh your trying to call for help? You think those two little cuties outside are gonna be any help? My boys have them tied snug and when I left they were having a fun game of "This Little Piggy," no your all mine fancy boy and I'm gonna enjoy these. What are these silk? Bet they're soft."

Mondo fingered the material of the dress socks that were stretched tight over Togami's big feet that had always been his greatest weakness. Even as a boy his multiple brothers had always taken advantage of them and made him give up whatever they wanted from him. His dessert, his belongings even his right to wear closed toed shoes all had been lost to whatever the other Togami boys dragged up and down Byakuya's arches. It hadn't been uncommon for the servants to come in after the boy's playdates and finding the most stubborn of the little Togami's tied to a chair sat over the toy train tracks with tears in his eyes as the little model came chugging along with it's cargo of upturned feathers hungrily bearing down on his trapped toes.

"See before I was just asking for some money to get my boy's set-up nice on account of how we went to school together but after the way you talked to me, I'm gonna take everything from you. You should thank those two outside for giving the best idea on how to do it too! Somebody doesn't hire two little softies like those just to tickle them without a reason. I guessed you could dish it out but couldn't take it and it's great to see I was right."

Mondo's fingers dug deep into Byakuya's arches and scratched their ragged nails on the soft material until he'd dug himself a pair of holes through the silken socks that served as a window to a pair of newly reddened blotches on the Togami's normally ivory-esque skin. The Heir twisted in his bonds at the feeling that he so loved dishing out but that he   
so hated taking just like the brute had said.

"Oooh are these fancy feet ticklish? Toldya they were! Hell I bet they're all moisturized and everything! These toes of yours probably get pedicured and everything huh?" Mondo pulled the long digits apart through the socks and bent them back to try and admire the buffed nails. Togami grimaced at how even the rough treatment of his pedicured peets made him grimace and smile. Despite his best best efforts Mondo had never had a light touch and despite his best efforts a couple of Mr. Togami's toes still burst forward out of the sock. The big one and the index as well as the little baby all came out and Mondo licked his lips at the sight before squeezing deep at the ball of the mans foot to splay his toes out. He slipped his finger into the hole and stroked those long toes to make the man squirm beneath him.

"Wha-ehehee-what do you want Oo-ehehe-Oowada?! Money? Ask-hehehe-ask the secretaries and I'll hav-ehehee-have them sign it over to you! JUST hehehe STOP!"

"Oh? Those three are already gonna do whatever we tell 'em but it's nice to see your just as obedient Mister Moneybags," Mondo teased as he took the one raggedly socked foot to stroke his fingers along it's top. "Tell you what, you say just how much you think me and my boys deserve."

"Bahahaha-FINE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FINE, A THOHOUSAND! A THOUSAND DOHOHOLLARS! LEAVE MY FEEHEET BE DAMMIT," Oowada squeezed both of the man's feet tightly and shook them back and forth while digging up into the arches. 

"One thousand? That's all? I bet the polish on these nails is probably more than that! Lemme look at them, " Mondo pulled the final shred of coth off the toes of the one sock before bending over and popping the hot blondie's toes into his mouth and biting down on the slender stems. Despite all of this Mondo couldn't help but admire Togami's feet. The man was handsome and had feet that matched it, his biting of this victims toes might have been done with a bit more relish than he'd intended but it was sucessful.

"GAHAHAHA FINE ONE ANDHAHA-AND A HAHA-HALF THOUSAND! JUST NEVER TOHOUCH MY TOES AGAIN!"

"Now your insulting me! Hell I could probably sell a video of these dogs getting it and make more than that. We're gonna have to step it up," Oowada picked up a stapler from the desk and ran the appliance along Byakuya's quivering foot. The man still tried to pull at his bonds but it was clear he was scared of what the biker was implying. The cold metal was easy to feel through the thin silk of the socks and the corner of the metal poked through easily.

"Fi-hih-fine! Tw-hehehe-two, NO! Three thousand! Juhuhst stahahap dammit! Don't you dare use that dahamn thing AHH," Mondo interrupted the blondes threat by sneaking a little pinch into the blushing ball of the millionaires foot to trick him. He let out a deep laugh at the blush that creeped over the man's sneering face at the embarrassment of having been tricked like that but a reach behind from the gang leader and a squeeze of toned stomach made him go back to blushing giggles all too quick. He shook his head side to side and tried to grit his teeth and keep his captor from the satisfaction but Mondo nipped that in the bud by going right back to scratching all over the heir to the Togami Dynasty's tasty ticklish tootsies. His cheeks bulged as he tried to hold it in but he quickly broke down into wheezing guffaws quite unbecoming of somebody of his social standing. "FIHIH-EHEEHEE-FINE! TEHEHEN THOUSAND DAHAHAMMIT! JUHUHST STAHAHAP!!"

"Nuh-uh money bags that's proababy not even what you make in a day! How much do you make like twenty? Thirty? Hang on I need a hand here with the math. You don't mind right fancy boy?" Mondo ripped the rest of the cloth of the toes of both of Byakuya's socks and started using the long ivory digits to exaggeratedly count. "Ten, twenty, thirty, fourty, FIFTY?!"

"NOHOHO MOHOHORE! LEAVE THEM BEHEHE DAMMEHEHIT!"

"Fifty huh? Tell you what you give me fifty and I'll leave this treasures be."

"YES, FIHIHINE! JUST NO MOHORE TICKLES YOU BLASTED PERVERT!!"

"Oh? Name calling now huh. Alright then but I never said that this was the end of your giggles goldilocks! It just means these aren't mine any more but I think I know just who'd like these. BOYS!"

Togami could only sneer as the doors were opened and a band of thugs wearing Mondo's colors wheeled in a trio of office chairs containing the blushing and haggard forms of Byakuya's secretary Makoto, his assistant Chihiro and that damned Fukawa woman. The three of them were sans shoes and socks and judging by the shy way they're toes curled and their shirts had been torn open, he surmised that their treatment hadn't been much better. The young men's chests were covered with lipstick marks that matched the shade that his mad stalker wore leading him to believe that was how they'd both been so easily subdued by the biker's men.

"Bring all three here I've got an idea. Hey blondie keep any rubberbands in this desk of yours? We're gonna have a contest!"

Togami's employee's and stalker were all wheeled up before him with Togami's eyes fixed on them Chihiro and Makoto's small size 7's were propped up onto the wealthy man's lap. Mondo tore open the zipper to Byakuya's tailored slacks and pulled the man's blonde fuzzed cock out of his tailored pants. While Togami struggled his subordinates small feet were propped up and bound to his penis with pink rubberbands that matched not just the hues of those adorable feet but of Togami's own cock as well.

"Well now look at that! It's as if they were made for each other! Total coincidence right Byakuya? I'm sure you didn't hire these two exactly for that huh?"

Byakuya didn't even hear the brutes taunting as just the feeling of the feet on his cock had pulled him this whole situation. Togami had indeed hired his former classmate Makoto for this purpose but Fujisaki had been hired for his skills with that just being a bonus. The two had done a fine job of distracting his stalker Fukawa, to the point where rather than hire more security and dealing with the trouble of the men's disappearence. Now though to have both of them sandwiching his dick in a three-way footjob like this was Togami's own private idea of heaven. Oowada though wasn't here to play matchmaker and knew the best way to destroy his wealthy victims fantasy. Mondo pulled a panting Fukawa out of her chair and pulled the woman into his lap where his fingers explored her skinny stomach. The bookish lady wasn't in much better shape than the others leading Byakuya to believe that Mondo's men had taken advantage of her sensitive skin as well.

"This one's was a real help! You know when we came in here she was the one who had Naegi and Fujisaki chained to the chairs? She had those very feet that I see your so into in her mouth and she was just in hog heaven! Didn't even notice us till we put the cuffs on her! She still put two of my guys down and I haven't seen them get back up yet. Still I had one hell of an idea of how useful she'd be to getting what I wanted out of you. Go ahead Toko, have at him!"

To the Togami heir's abject horror Toko extended her legs and brought her own bare feet up atop his cockmeat sandwich. The awful woman moaned like a pig in heat as she ran her pale toes along the tops of the boys trapped feet but then began digging like an animal to get down to Togami's own dick. She howled at the feeling of trapping his dick there and gave equal attention to Naegi and Fujisaki's feet both of whom were panting at the attention themselves.

"Nnnggh-FI-FINE OOWADA! I'LL GIVE YOU HOWEVER MUCH YOU WANT JUST GET HER OFF!"

"Oh perfect! I've got the papers right here Mister Bigshot! Just sign right here and we can all get out of here."

"We?!"

"Yeah the boy's too! Coochie-coochie blondie!" Mondo danced his fingers along the man's sides from behind while shoving a pen into Byakuya's mouth and placing the paper atop his chest. "Unless you wanna stay here and have some more fun Mister Ticklish? Ticky ticky!"

"AHAHA-AHAHA FINE! WHATEVER YOU WANT, HOHAHAEVER MUCH! JUST STAHAHAP!"

Byakuya signed the paper while trembling from having his lovehandles squeezed before spitting the pen out.

"Looks like it's all in order now Togami. Here's a to a beautiful new life together."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, you've just signed all of your assets over to me Mr. Togami including yourself! See I've realized that making you beg is all I want in life and so your gonna come with me! Fukawa too because that was one of the funniest reactions I've ever seen! I'll keep the two of you in a box together where she'll keep you entertained until I'm ready to make you shriek. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Before Togami could say a word Mondo shoved Fukawa's discarded socks between his lips and began pulling the chair he was trapped in behind himas him and his gang left. Fujisaki and Naegi were pulled along by the ankles as the group went off to begin their new lives as tickle slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda fell apart due to writers block but hey here it is.


	6. Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Tickle Bitch.

Naegi thought over the clues carefully. Sayaka's murder had left him shaken but Monokuma had explained in no unsure terms what would happen if they didn't take this seriously. Even if one of them was a murderer he wasn't about to let these strangers die!

"Naegi-kun look calmly back over the evidence we have and think. The evidence is very clear about who committed this crime."

Kirigiri was so cool he thought. She gave of an icy aura of confidence that made the short luck blush to himself. It was slight enough that the others around the class trail room wouldn't notice and in fact nobody would unless they had a camera aimed directly at him somewhere he couldn't see. In an unseen control room though it was very noticed by the mastermind. She sat up in her chair and rewound the sight of the little luck's cheeks getting hot over and over as he made some point about a burnt shirt.That she might never see that again was it's own flavor of despair but keeping it...

"Now throwing a crystal ball with that kind of accuracy would be impossible though...wait.."

The mastermind was looking closely at the diminutive teen now through and had to admit the way that his pale cheeks puffed slightly was intriguing. He was like a small animal storing food but instead it was thoughts. Maybe this is what her sister had seen in him before. That detective bitch said something to him and he smiled AGAIN! Who did hamburger hands think she was? An idea suddenly popped into her idea that made a giant smile appear on her face. She flipped a switch and saw the hidden compartment open before him just as he took his ambitious step.

"The only one who could throw it with that kind of accuracy-woah!"

Naegi's arms windmilled as his sneaker got stuck in a small hole before his dais. The rest of the class looked on in confusion as he pulled on his thin leg to try and free himself. However the hidden compartment had sealed itself partially to trap Naegi by the ankle in there. Kirigiri tried to step down to go check on him but a loud buzz sounded through out the trialroom as Monokuma let everybody know to stay at there podium's or suffer a punishment. Pulling the microphone away after that announcement, the mastermind cracked her knuckles as a new screen lit up in her control room. It offered her a full view of a sneaker wiggling in fear, trapped in that compartment that her little Makoto had just stepped in. That's what he got for being so dramatic. Her fingers flashed over her controls as small robotic arms began teasing metal claws along the laces of the shoe. Makoto yipped rather unbecomingly as a sharp knife was slid up through the rubber sole of his shoe. His toes curled as it sawed it's way along his shoe like it was opening up a can of sardines. Soon the mastermind had a screen full of the newly exposed little school of pink toes.

"Naegi-kun are you okay? What's the matter?!"

"Kirigiri's my foot stuck in some kind of ho-AHH!"

"Makoto what's wrong? Is something hurting you?"

Naegi couldn't answer the befuddled detective as a mechanical claw had just given him an icy cold poke right into the arch of his foot. He'd clapped his hands over his mouth to try and stem the tide of high pitched squeals he was making due to the pair of small claws that had seized his toes and were wiggling them back forth maliciously. The mastermind slid an evil tongue along her red-painted lips at the sight of her victims small foot stretched taut as she manipulated the claws to bend his toes back.

"Naegi whatever's going on you need to focus! Everything's depending on you!"

"On-only the ultimehehete bahahse-bahahse-BAHAHAHA MAHAHAKE IT STAHAP!"

"Wh-wha-what the hell's wrong with him? He's ju-just laughing at us like h-he's insane."

"Hmmph if this is his attempt at levity it's pathetic."

Naegi pulled his leg frantically to try to free it as Ms. Enoshima worked the controls to bring forth another arm but this time wielding a long fluffy feather. She stroked it along his little foot until successfully managing to get it lost in the forest of his little wiggling toes. 

He kicked at his trapped foot in desperation to try and free himself with tears in his eyes. A set of mechanical fingers had begun drumming all along the ball of his foot as he tried to pull it free. His classmates reacted with varying degree's of confusion ranging to concern except for one of them. Kuwata saw an oppurtunity just like the Mastermind did as she brought forward a set of arms wielding fuzzy toe floss and began winding them through the Ultimate Luck's little digits.

"He's laughing at us because he mudered Maizono! He just couldn't hold it in that he had us all fooled!"

"Thaahahat's nahahat true! Kuwahahata did-Kuwhahata did-GAHAHAHA WHAT IS DOWN THERE!? IS THAT A TOHOHNGUE?!"

It had been difficult for her to justify that particular addition to her sister. "What possible use could you have for automated tongue that simulates the real thing perfectly and also leaves behind a film of baby-oil?!" She'd constantly asked. Only bad part of that stinky bitch being dead was that she couldn't hit her with an "I TOLD YOU SO". She pictured it looking kind of like what that Makoto nerd looked like now but with the tears being of sadness rather than because of the heating coil she'd added to really bake in that massage oil on her new trophy. 

The class was slowly starting to get over the spectacle of the shrieking Makoto and despite Kirigiri's objections were listening to Leon and moving forwards with the vote. Naegi tried to argue back but the floss between his toes pulled them taut just as the mechanical tongue wound between them to paint them with the oil. His laughter had convinced all but the most stubborn of his guilt but both Kirigiri and Byakuya were a minority against the majority who had been easily duped by Kuwata. Monokuma pulled up the voting as Makoto looked on helplessly as his former "friends" began casting their choices.

Enoshima laughed as the votes came in predictably. Everyone but Kirigiri, Togami and that Fukawa bitch voted for her giggle bitch as the guilty one. Normally she'd have the whole bunch of the idiots killed by the rules of the game but their was a certain flavor of despair she wanted here. The slot machine spun fast, showing off the faces of all of her tasty puppets minus one. It finally settled on three pair of tiny feet lined up perfectly with feathers twerking all along them. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luck was helpless as the ground opened up beneath him to what looked to be only fire. He fell screaming into it as Kyoko Kirigiri's eyes clouded with tears at the "stranger" she'd failed to save.

Unbeknownst to her though that fire had been nothing but downy feathers colored orange. The luck had landed in them and been dragged away by mechanical arms to be undressed and prepared. That had seemed so long ago now to Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Despair. She reclined and plucked back the little toes of her Ultimate Victim's feet as she watched the monitor's and observed her precious "students" who'd adapted nicely to their prison after seeing Makoto's "punishment". To all but two of them he was dead, those two exceptions saw different things. Leon Kuwata saw Naegi's wailing face every night and Junko piped in his wails for mercy every night as the baseball star slept to further unsettle him. Kyoko Kirigiri though...

The Ultimate Detective was the only one of them to have a television in her room. There was no signal to it but instead a live cam. Should she ever wish it she could see a familiar pair of small Lucky 7 sized feet who's big toes were always bound. The free toes would flex as best they could until their mistress realized she had an audience. When that happened a set of devilishly red nails would wander all along them as Junko took full advantage of her pet. Trapped in a custom suit of rubber Makoto Naegi could do nothing as every part of him but his birdy little exposed chest sweated and roasted in his rubber prison. That pale chest, belly and neck of his though was kept freezing so that it would long for Junko's warm touch. The bite gag between his teeth was only removed once a week to record new hauntings for that Baseball dumbass.

Anyday now Junko expected hanburger hands to stop watching her favorite show as she went to sleep but every night she was surprised to find that her baby boy had attracted his loyal viewer. She was a showman at heart and so she just couldn't let him go even if he'd broken ages ago and would gladly lap his at her toes in the Ultimate Despair she'd gitchied into him. She knew that the frosty bitch was flicking the bean to it but until she saw some pay off for piping in the smell of Makoto's tickly toes into Fukawa, Togami and Fujisaki's rooms he'd just have to settle for a life as the Ultimate Tickle Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Guh sooo many errors! I'll come back and make this look pretty at some point if I remember but yeah this was pretty much all copy-pasted from discord.


End file.
